


Sticks and Stones

by much_ado



Series: Heartbreaker and Pretty Boy [6]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Bullying, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-11-07 22:20:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11068272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/much_ado/pseuds/much_ado
Summary: Tendou's so used to being called a monster, he wears the word like a second skin.Suga, on the other hand, won't stand for it. And when someone uses it to cast their relationship into question, he sees red.





	Sticks and Stones

**Author's Note:**

> Fair warning, the asshole at the beginning of this fic says some nasty things. Also warning for violence. It's all followed by schmoop though!

Suga reached out and grabbed Tendou’s hand, weaving their fingers together. He caught Tendou’s gaze briefly and gave him a smile, which Tendou returned. Just as Suga was looking away, he caught his name murmured in hushed tones.

“...sure is pretty, isn’t he? Wonder how much that redhead’s paying him, honestly, dude looks like a fucking horror movie monster…”

Suga suddenly felt like he’d swallowed molten lava. The only thought he could process was an unbridled rage the likes of which he’d never experienced. Beside him, Tendou had turned around with the sort of jerky, disjointed motions he used to freak out opponents on the volleyball court. His smile was too-wide, eyes hooded as he pinned that _asshole_ with a deadly stare, head held at an unnatural angle. 

Suga could see exactly what he was doing. People called Tendou a monster, so he became one. If he could freak them out, really unsettle them--maybe he could regain the upper hand.

Not this time, though. Scarce seconds had passed before Suga fucking _lunged_ at the guy. He’d never been in a fight before, had always preferred to take people apart with words rather than blows--but _this asshole._ This asshole needed to fucking _die in a fire_ and the only thing he could think to do was to hurt him any way he could. He cocked his arm back, throwing the most forceful punch he could manage and nailing the guy right in the gut. 

The asshole wheezed and cursed, staggering backwards. Suga was dimly aware of Tendou gaping at him off to the side, but then asshole was lurching forwards and Suga raised his fists again.

“What the _fuck,_ man,” the asshole spat.

“Don’t you _dare_ talk about him that way!” Suga screamed, and barely had time to process before the guy’s fist was colliding solidly with the side of his face.

_Ow._

Judging by his reaction, it hurt the guy’s hand about as much as it hurt Suga’s face, but that wasn’t much of a consolation at the moment because _ow ow ow._

Clutching his face with one hand, Suga closed the distance and landed a solid kick the the asshole’s shin.

“Fuck! You fucking bitch!”

“ _Koushi no!”_

Tendou’s screaming finally broke through the rage reverberating in Suga’s skull and he turned to see Tendou’s eyes wide with fear--

The next second, fists were clenched in Suga’s sweater and he was being thrown bodily, feet stumbling and before he could fully brace himself with his hands, his face hit the pavement. 

“ _KOUSHI!”_

Suga groaned, struggling to peel himself off the sidewalk. He heard a scuffle, and then footsteps rapidly retreating. 

“Koushi, fuck, are you okay? _What were you thinking?”_

Tendou’s voice was frantic, and Suga lifted his head enough to look up, trying to give him a reassuring smile. Judging by Tendou’s horrified expression, it didn’t help. The iron taste in Suga’s mouth that he registered a moment later _probably_ had something to do with that.

“‘M fine, I promise,” Suga said. 

“ _You are not fine!_ What the fuck, your face is covered in blood. Oh my god, why-- _why yould you do that?”_

“You heard what he said.”

“I’ve heard worse,” Tendou said.

“Exactly!” Suga nearly shouted. “Satori, that’s not--that is _not_ okay! He has no right to say things like that about you, I can’t just sit back and listen to people say that kind of shit--”

“Yes! Yes you can! I can fucking handle it, okay?”

“You shouldn’t _have_ to handle it!” Suga shouted, practically seething as he stared up at Tendou. 

“Well it’s kind of late for that! I’ve been handling it my whole fucking life so just leave it alone!”

“No,” Suga said, softly but firmly. “I know you can handle it. You’re so strong, Satori, but… you don’t have to handle it alone.”

Tendou visibly deflated, gripping Suga’s arms. “I know. I’m just… I’m not used to it, y’know? I’ve always just kinda dealt with it but... _fuck,_ Koushi, please don’t do that again. I can’t--when he threw you like that I swear to god…”

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to scare you, I just… I couldn’t even _think.”_

“C’mon. You look fucking awful, let’s go get you cleaned up.”

Suga grinned, and Tendou stifled a giggle against his hand. 

“Are you laughing at me? Wow, see if I ever fight a guy for _you_ again…”

“No, no,” Tendou said, waving his hands. “I just was thinking--who looks like something out of a horror movie now?”

Suga laughed, and then winced as he realized he probably had a split lip. Tendou helped him up, gripping his arms instead of his hands, which were scraped from the fall. 

“Ow,” Suga said, all of his body aching as he settled on his feet.

“You sure you’re okay?”

“Yeah, yeah. Just banged up.”

Tendou nodded, and they started walking back towards Suga’s dorm. Suga was hobbling slightly; it felt like his left knee was scraped up, and he was going to be covered in bruises. 

“Thanks, Koushi,” Tendou said suddenly. “I mean, don’t ever fucking do it again, but… thanks.”

Suga smiled, careful not to pull his split lip too much. 

“Trust me, I’d think twice before I ever punch a guy again. Especially a guy that much bigger than me. Not my best moment, maybe, but I don’t regret it. You know I’d do anything for you, right, Satori?”

“Such a romantic! My manly man, defending my honor like that! I might swoon.”

“I hope not,” Suga said, “because I definitely can’t catch you right now.”

Tendou giggled and then fell silent. He opened the door for Suga when they reached his building.

Tendou steered Suga to the bathroom, sitting him down on the toilet while he gathered first aid supplies. He doused a cotton ball in antibacterial spray and dabbed gently at Suga’s split lip. Suga winced, drawing back slightly. 

“Stings,” he said.

“What did you expect?” Tendou replied, frowning. He got a fresh cotton ball to clean the scrape on Suga’s chin, tilting his face upward with a gentle touch. 

“Hands,” Tendou said after disposing of the cotton balls. His face didn’t give anything away, but the silence between them was growing tense. 

“Are you mad at me?” Suga asked, holding out his hands.

Tendou sprayed his palms with the antibacterial spray, and Suga winced at the sting. He didn’t answer immediately, focusing instead on carefully cleaning all the scrapes. 

“Of course I’m not mad. You fucking scared me, that’s all. That guy was huge, and when he just threw you like a damn sack of potatoes… Fuck, Koushi.”

“I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be. It means so much to me, you standing up for me like that. You’re fucking unreal, you know? I never thought I could have this, never thought someone like you would care about someone like me.”

“Satori--”

“No, let me… let me finish. Because I know better now. It’s not like it doesn’t bother me, when people say things like that, but _your_ opinion is the one that matters to me. You see me, you see _all_ of me, and you like what you see. You still want me, and that… that’s all I need. I love you, Koushi.”

Suga was helpless against the tears that spilled over and streamed down his cheeks, stinging in the scrapes on his chin. He grabbed Tendou’s face--with his wrists, since his hands were bloodied and dripping with antibacterial spray--and crushed their lips together, his own split lip be damned. 

“I love you so much, Satori,” he said, resting their foreheads together and gently running his fingers over Tendou’s cheek. “I love every part of you, and… and I always will.”

“See?” Tendou said, smiling. “How can I really care what some asshole thinks when you go and say things like that to me?”

Suga smiled. “Good.”

“‘Kay, now give me your hands back. Your palms look pretty nasty.”

“They fucking hurt, too. I love you, but I am so never getting in a fight for you again.”

“Like I said, please don’t,” Tendou replied, as he resumed cleaning Suga’s hands. “Showering me in praise will suffice,” he added with a cheeky grin.

“Oh, trust me, that won’t be a problem. Where to _begin,_ though…”

 


End file.
